


All Work And No Play

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Overworking, Partnership, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is intent on working through his and Dee’s weekend off. Dee is having none of it.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 295: Play at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Spoilers/Setting: After Like Like Love.

“You know what they say, ‘All work and no play’…” Dee said, flopping down on the sofa beside Ryo who had his nose buried in one of the folders he’d brought home with him from work.

“Hm?” Ryo murmured vaguely, not looking up from the evidence report he was going over, comparing it against the crime scene photos. It was perfectly clear to Dee that his lover hadn’t heard a word he’d said.

He tried again. “Babe, there is such a thing as workin’ too hard. You do know you’re not gettin’ paid for this, right?”

“None of this adds up,” Ryo muttered, frustrated. “The killer can’t have entered by the broken kitchen window; it’s three floors up and there’s no fire escape leading to it. That goes to the bedroom window, which is nailed shut, and has been for some time. If the kitchen window was the exit point the glass would’ve fallen outwards, and anyway there was no reason to break it; it’s the only window in the apartment that isn’t nailed shut, it doesn’t even have a lock on it! Not only that, but anyone jumping from there would’ve probably broken a leg or something. With all the junk in the alley there’d be no way to avoid getting hurt. We know they didn’t use a ladder either; that would’ve left marks on the ground and there weren’t any. We have to be missing something, I just can’t figure out what!”

“Okay, my little worker ant, that’s it.” Dee reached over and snatched the folder from his lover’s hands, closing it. “Our shift ended hours ago; work’s over for the day.”

“Dee!” Ryo protested, scowling at him.

“No! I mean it; you’re not workin’ yourself into the ground, babe, not on my watch. The case isn’t goin’ anywhere, it’s still gonna be there come Monday mornin’, but right now we’re not on the clock. We’ve got the whole weekend off and there’s no way I’m lettin’ you waste it workin’.”

“But…” That was as far as Ryo got.

Dee silenced his lover with a kiss; it was probably the only thing that could shut him up since it always effectively derailed his brain. When Dee pulled back, Ryo’s eyes were unfocused and Dee smirked to himself. Success! Then again, that had been a pretty amazing kiss, though he said so himself.

“Hey, you still in there?”

“Um?” Ryo murmured vaguely, licking his lips.

“Good enough. Okay, listen up; here’s how it’s gonna be. Tonight, we’re gonna have an early night. We could both use the rest and I guarantee I can distract ya from thinkin’ about work. Then tomorrow we’re goin’ out and have some fun. These…” Dee tapped the file in his hand against the small stack on the coffee table, “are not to be looked at until Monday.”

Ryo frowned. “Don’t I get any say in this?”

“Nope. I know you; you’d work non-stop right through the weekend and wind up exhausted if I let ya, and that’s not happenin’. Bad enough we’ve been workin’ overtime all week without you wantin’ to keep goin’ through our downtime. Days off are for rest and relaxation, we all need time to clear our heads and unwind, recharge the old batteries, so that’s what we’re gonna do. Got it?”

“You don’t play fair,” Ryo grumbled.

“Never claimed to.” Getting to his feet, Dee scooped up the rest of the manila folders, put them in Ryo’s briefcase, locked it, and pocketed the keys; it was times like these he was glad Ryo hadn’t chosen one with a combination lock. “Don’t even think of tryin’ to pick the lock.” Setting the briefcase beneath the coat rack by the front door, so Ryo wouldn’t forget it on Monday, Dee returned to stand a few feet from the sofa, looking down at his partner. “Now relax and forget about work. You can think about what we can do tomorrow.”

“I thought you told me you wanted to visit Mother at the orphanage.”

Dee snapped his fingers. “You’re right, I did. Well, there ya go, that’s tomorrow afternoon sorted. We can sleep in, go out for a late breakfast so neither of us has to cook or deal with the dishes, pick up a few things for Mother, then go to the orphanage, spend a few hours playin’ with the kids. You know you always enjoy that.”

Ryo couldn’t deny it; the laughter and innocence of kids was an effective antidote to the horrors he and Dee were frequently faced with at work.

“That does sound like fun,” he admitted; it would be good for Mother and the kids as well as for himself and Dee, giving the elderly nun a chance to relax while her charges were otherwise occupied.

“So we’re agreed?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. Now about tonight…” Dee stalked towards his lover and the look in his eyes made it clear to Ryo just what he had in mind.

“Uh, Dee, shouldn’t we take care of the dinner dishes first?”

“Isn’t that what we bought the dishwasher for?”

“Well, yes, but the dishes aren’t going to sprout little legs and get in there all by themselves.”

Dee sighed. “Fine!” Changing direction, he headed for the kitchen, snagging their empty mugs from the coffee table on the way.

Smiling, Ryo got to his feet, turned off the TV, and set some soft music playing before going to help load the dishwasher.

Maybe Dee was right; as important as their work was, it shouldn’t consume all their time. Just because they were living together now didn’t mean they could afford to neglect their relationship; they needed to make time for each other too. All work and no play would make for a pretty miserable life, but Ryo felt sure Dee would have some fun ideas for how they could spend the rest of the evening.

The End


End file.
